Kuraikos Abschlussfeier
by Minya Sereg
Summary: Eine weitere Geschichte über Kuraikos "Abenteuer". Mir ist bewusst, daß auch diese Story ziemlich gewagt ist, und ich dieses Mal etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen bin. Die Formulierung und Wortwahl ist nicht immer perfekt, ich nehme gerne Tipps, Anregungen und Kritiken entgegen.


Die Abschlussfeier im Kloster von Shing Jea war in vollem Gange. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und das weitläufige Areal des Klosters wurde von der Festbeleuchtung erhellt. Riesige Girlanden waren von Dach zu Dach und über den gesamten Innenhof gespannt worden an denen unzählige, durch Magie beleuchtete Laternen hingen. Ebenso brannten überall an den rot lackierten Säulen und Streben große Fackeln.

Kuraiko die in diesem Jahr ihre Ausbildung im Kloster beendete saß zusammen mit ihren engsten Freunden um eine der vielen Feuerschalen, die über den Hof verteilt entzündet worden waren.

„Kuraiko, trink nicht wieder so viel...", ermahnte Lucy ihre Kameradin. „Ach komm, soviel hab ich auch noch nicht getrunken. Ich hatte doch erst...", sie brach ab und warf einen Blick auf die Flasche Wein in ihrer Hand. „...eine halbe Flasche ganz allein!", beendete Minya den Satz. Tatsächlich die Flasche war bereits halb ausgetrunken. Das war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen. „Ach, die ist doch noch halb voll." Grinsend warf sie der Ritualistin einen Blick zu. Sie versuchte ihr entsetzen darüber zu verbergen, dass sie tatsächlich schon so viel getrunken hatte. Jetzt fiel ihr plötzlich auch auf, dass der Alkohol schon schon ziemlich seine Wirkung tat.

Sie blickte über den Hof und sah überall die feiernden Leute die an der Abschlussfeier teilnahmen. Die Stimmung war überall ausgelassen.

Doch leider war ihr im Moment nicht so recht zu feiern zumute. Das machte sich schlagartig bemerkbar, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Hofes Lycill entdeckte, die bei einem jungen Elementarmagier stand und sich sichtlich mit ihm amüsierte.

Vor kurzem hatte sie Kuraiko klar gemacht, dass ihr 'kleines Abenteuer' für sie nur ein kleiner Ausrutscher gewesen sei. Kuraiko bedauerte Lycills Entscheidung zwar aber sie musste sie akzeptieren. Noch immer hing ihr Blick auf Lycill fest. Sie hatte wieder ihren kurzen Rock an und das knappe Oberteil, das zwischen ihren Brüsten zusammengebunden war. Das flimmernde Fackellicht tauchte ihre braun gebrannte Haut in einen leichten Goldton. Erneut musterte sie die Mönchin von oben bis unten. Als sie plötzlich mit dem Magier zusammen in Richtung des Getränkestandes lief, wo Kuraiko sie nicht mehr sehen konnte lief ihr eine kleine Träne die Wange hinunter die sie jedoch unbemerkt sofort verwischte.

Als sie noch einmal an die Nacht zurückdenken musste, macht sich aber auch ein leichtes Kribbeln im Unterleib breit.

Sie schüttelte Kurz ihren Kopf um diese eigentlich doch so schönen Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf zu vertreiben. Einen letzten Schluck aus der Weinflasche nehmend stand sie auf und lief in Richtung des hinteren Ausgangs aus dem Kloster.

„Kuraiko, wohin gehst du denn plötzlich?"

„Es...tut mir leid. Ich muss über etwas nachdenken. Seid mir bitte nicht böse. Wir sehen uns später."

Sie lief durch den Hintereingang und bog auf dem Weg in Richtung des Strandes ab. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich im warmen weichen Sand nieder und blickte ins Meer. Ob es wohl warm genug sei um ein paar Runden zu schwimmen? Eine kleine Abkühlung könnte sie jetzt sicher gebrauchen.

Sie zog ihre Stiefel aus und ging ein paar Schritte im seichten Wasser. Es war tatsächlich angenehm kühl und nicht zu kalt. Sie zog ihre restliche Rüstung aus und versteckte diese unter einem kleinen Gebüsch. Hier kam ohnehin niemand sonst um diese Zeit hin.

Schließlich sprang sie ins Wasser und schwamm eine Weile am Ufer entlang. Das kühle Wasser an ihrem Körper zu spüren hinterließ ein angenehmes Gefühl. Nach einer Weile entdeckte sie eine Art kleine Lagune am Ufer. Völlig abgelegen des Hauptweges den sie hier herunter nahm. Die war ihr zuvor nie aufgefallen.

Sie verließ langsam das Wasser. Kleine Wassertropfen liefen ihr am ganzen Körper herunter und tropften in den Sand wo sie sogleich versiegten. Kuraiko setzte sich in den Sand und beobachtete wieder das weite Meer.

Von ihren Haaren träufelte plötzlich ein Tropfen direkt auf ihre Brust, rann unmittelbar an ihrer Brustwarze vorbei und tropfte ihr genau zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Diese sanfte Berührung des Wassertropfens versetzte sie ein wenig in Erregung. Sie lehnte sich rücklings in den Sand, eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegend begann sie mit ihrer Fingerspitze ihren Bauchnabel zärtlich zu streicheln. Mit der anderen massierte sie ihre Brustwarze die durch den Wassertropfen zuvor ohnehin schon etwas fester geworden war. Leises und wohliges schnurren entfuhr ihr. Langsam glitt ihre Hand von ihrem Nabel über ihren Unterleib zwischen ihre Beine die sie inzwischen etwas weiter geöffnet hatte. Mit leichtem und sanftem Druck ihre Schamlippen massierend wurde sie immer feuchter und Wellen der Lust die ihren Körper durchfluteten entlockten ihr ein heiseres stöhnen.

Schließlich wandte sie sich der empfindlichen kleinen Perle ihrer Scheide zu die sie ebenso zärtlich zu massieren begann. Gelegentlich tauchten ihre Fingerspitzen in ihr inneres ab um danach erneut feucht und zärtlich ihre Perle zu liebkosen, bis sie schließlich von einem intensiven Höhepunkt durchrauscht wurde der ihren Körper erzittern ließ.

Eine Weile blieb sie einfach nur so liegen, außer Atem, die wunderbaren Gefühle genießend die sie noch immer von Kopf bis Fuß durchströmten.

Ein leises knacken ließ sie schließlich hochschrecken.

„Kuraiko...?", ertönte es aus dem Gebüsch. Deutlich konnte sie die Stimme von Minya Spiritswind, ihrer Ritualistenkameradin erkennen.

„Nicht jetzt...", dachte sich Kuraiko im gleichen Moment. Wie kam sie jetzt hierher?

„J...ja?", antwortete sie stotternd während ihr Gesicht vor Scham hochrot anlief. „Du...du hast doch nicht etwa...".

Minya trat aus dem Gebüsch hervor. „Nunja...ich wusste ja nicht was du hier tust.". Im Mondlicht das die kleine Lagune erhellte konnte Minya den roten Kopf ihrer Freundin erkennen. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. "

„Aber der Grund wieso ich dich eigentlich gesucht hatte, ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht weil du so plötzlich allein weggegangen bist. Es war doch grade so schön als wir alle beieinander saßen. Was war denn los?"

Kuraiko seufzte. „Also gut, dann werde ich dir etwas erzählen, dass aber bitte unter uns beiden bleibt, in Ordnung?"

Etwas verwundert sah Minya ihre Freundin an. „Wenn du das wünschst, verspreche ich dir es für mich zu behalten." Sie zog ihre Stiefel aus, setzte sich neben Kuraiko in den Sand und streckte ihre Beine ins Wasser.

„Vor 2 Wochen bekam ich von Meister Togo einen Auftrag zusammen mit Lycill den Saoshangweg entlang zu patroullieren, da dort immer wieder Purpurschädel ihr Unwesen trieben. Nun ja leider gerieten wir auch in einen Kampf mit einer kleinen Gruppe von ihnen. Lycill blieb im Gebüsch versteckt während ich versuchte mit allen mir bekannten Mitteln deren Angriff abzuwehren." Während Kuraiko weiter erzählte rückte sie etwas näher an Minya heran damit sie etwas leiser sprechen konnte, wohl bewusst, dass sie noch immer völlig nackt war. Das störte sie jedoch mittlerweile nicht mehr.

Minya jedoch fiel es nicht leicht ihre Blicke nicht dauernd auf der noch immer vom Wasser im Mondlicht glänzenden Haut von Kuraiko ruhen zu lassen. Denn der Anblick schien ihr zu gefallen, was sie sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließ.

„Als ich erkannte dass ich keinerlei Chancen haben würde", fuhr die Assassine fort, „befahl ich Lycill sich aus dem Staub zu machen, nachdem ich meinen Rückrufzauber auf sie gesprochen hatte. Dann sah ich sie in der Dunkelheit verschwinden und ich spürte daß der Rückrufzauber brach, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor."

„Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz was daran so Geheimnisvoll sein soll?", warf Minya ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, „Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Ich bin auch noch nicht soweit. Hör erst mal weiter zu.", erwiderte Kuraiko. Sie fuhr fort: „Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag ich am Strand in Lycills Armen. Natürlich war ich froh dass nichts weiter passiert war. Wir waren beide mit einem Schrecken davongekommen. Lycill hatte sich, wie sie mir erzählt hatte, derweil um meine Wunden gekümmert."

Gespannt vor Neugier warf Minya ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu.

„Überraschenderweise fiel mir auf, dass Lycill meine Hand festhielt und sie mit ihrem Daumen zu streicheln begann. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei und tat das gleiche."

In diesem Moment wurde Minyas Neugier größer.

Kuraiko fuhr fort: „Es kam irgendwie eins aufs andere, wir begannen uns gegenseitig zu streicheln, zu küssen und...naja...dann passierte es halt. Ich bin mir sicher ich muss nicht weitererzählen, sondern du kannst es dir denken."  
„Du musst mir nicht alle Einzelheiten erzählen, aber ja, ich glaube zu wissen was dann passiert ist."

Das Bild vor ihren Augen, wie Kuraiko und Lycill eng aneinander beisammen lagen und Zärtlichkeiten austauschten, entfachte bei Minya ein leichtes Gefühl der Erregung, musste sie sich insgeheim eingestehen. Denn auch Minya hatte sich schon oft gewünscht einmal mit Kuraiko alleine zu sein und einfach nur ihre Nähe zu spüren. Hätte sie doch jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu, erst recht da Kuraiko sogar nackt direkt neben ihr saß, jedoch musste Minya sich zusammenreißen, denn für sie sah es nun so aus, als ob Kuraiko dafür nun jemand anderen hätte.

„Und...ihr beiden seid jetzt...zusammen?"

„Nein", seufzte Kuraiko, „leider nicht. Am Tag danach, ging ich zu Lycill in ihre Unterkunft um eben genau darüber mit ihr zu sprechen." Kuraiko blickte zu ihrer Kameradin hinüber.

„Ich hoffe es schockt dich nicht, dass ich etwas mit einer anderen Frau hatte. Aber eben genau das ist der Punkt von dem ich möchte, dass es, vorerst zumindest, unter uns bleibt."

„N...nein, keine Sorge.", fing sie an ein wenig an zu zögern. „"Ich bin überrascht, das ist alles. Aber wie war Lycills Reaktion als du bei ihr warst?"

„Sie gestand mir, dass es auch für sie ein wunderschönes Erlebnis war. Auch sie war, genau wie ich, noch nie zuvor einer anderen Frau so nahe gekommen. Jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihr, bin ich mir darüber im klaren geworden, dass es niemals wieder einen Mann in meinem Leben geben wird. Und sie teilte mir unmissverständlich mit, dass sie und ich weiterhin einfach nur gute Freunde bleiben sollten."

„Und das war dann der Grund wieso du vorhin von der Feier so plötzlich weggegangen bist?"

„Ja. Ich sah Lycill auf der anderen Seite des Hofes stehen. Wie immer in ihrem knappen Rock und dem Oberteil, dass einfach nur ihre Brüste verdeckt. Sie war allerdings nicht allein. In Begleitung eines jungen Magiers. Ich beobachtete die beiden eine Weile von unserem Platz aus. Sie lächelte ihn an, schmiegte sich an ihn. Das zu sehen brach mir das Herz. Ich war hin und hergerissen von Eifersucht und Sehnsucht nach ihr, da wollte ich nur noch alleine sein."

Tröstend legte Minya den Arm um ihre Assassinenkameradin. Da die Rüstung, die Minya trug mehr von ihr zeigte als sie verdeckte, spürte sie die zarte Haut Kuraikos an ihrem Arm und diese Berührung ließ wieder ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch aufkommen.

Jetzt war sie doch in der Situation die sie sich so herbeigesehnt hatte, durfte sich allerdings zunächst nichts anmerken lassen.

„Ich kann dir gut nachempfinden wie das ist. Sogar sehr gut."

Kuraiko sah ihre Freundin mit fragendem Blick an. „Hat dich etwa jemand auf ähnliche Weise abblitzen lassen?"

„Nicht direkt. Wir standen uns sehr nahe, wir waren tatsächlich ineinander verliebt. Jedoch trennten sich unsere Wege wieder, als ich zurück in Kloster musste, und sie wieder mit ihren Eltern zurück nach Elona, wo sie von den Sonnenspeeren ausgebildet wurde. Es tat jedoch ebenfalls so weh, auch noch nach einigen Wochen."

Kuraiko erschrak. Damit hatte sie nun am wenigsten gerechnet, dass auch eine ihrer besten Freundinnen eine Vorliebe für das gleiche Geschlecht hatte.

„Das ist allerdings schon ein wenig länger her.", begann Minya zu erzählen. Jetzt wurde Kuraiko auch sehr neugierig.

„Ich war für einige Zeit zu Besuch bei Verwandten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war auch eine andere Ritualistin dort. Ihr Name war Shenia. Wir verstanden uns prima, und verbrachten sehr viel Zeit miteinander. Wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche. Eines Tages vertrauten wir uns sogar unsere intimen Vorlieben an. Das ging dann sogar soweit, dass wir, einfach nur aus Spaß und Neugier anfingen uns zu berühren, zu streicheln uns küssten und gegenseitig ganz fest aneinander geschmiegt unser Verlangen stillten."

Diese Gelegenheit wollte Minya jetzt irgendwie nutzen. Kuraiko, noch immer nackt neben ihr sitzend, neugieriger zu machen, indem sie ihr von ihrer ersten Erfahrung mit einer anderen Frau erzählte, gleichzeitig vorsichtig und zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte um ihr auf diese Weise so nahe zu kommen wie Minya es sich schon lange wünschte.

Während Minya ihrer Freundin von ihrem Erlebnis erzählte, strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft über Kuraikos Rücken nach unten und ließ ihre Hand auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen. Kuraiko, noch immer ein wenig berauscht von der Wirkung des Alkohols von der Feier gemischt mit der Erregung durch Minyas zärtliche Berührungen, löste den Griff ihrer Hände und ließ ihre Hand den Arm ihrer Freundin hoch wandern über ihren Hals zu ihrer Wange. Vorsichtig zog sie Minyas Gesicht näher an ihr eigenes bis ihre Lippen sich berührten. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und begannen sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Kuraikos Neugier wuchs. Vorsichtig zog sie Minyas Oberteil aus und fing an sanft ihre Brüste zu streicheln. Auch Minyas Erregung spürte sie nun deutlich. Mit sanftem Druck massierte sie die Brustwarze ihrer Freundin.

Minya unterbrach ihren Kuss für einen Moment und blickte Kuraiko in die Augen. „Kuraiko, ich wollte dich nicht..." Kuraiko unterbrach sie jedoch flüsternd. „Ich kann dir anmerken, wie sehr du dir das wünscht. Und ich wünsche es mir auch."

Sie ließ Minya nicht zu Wort kommen, begann sie sogleich für einen Moment wieder zu küssen. Dann schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an Minyas Schulter und presste ihre Lippen an ihren Hals.

Minya begann nun ebenfalls mit ihrer Hand Kuraikos Körper weiter zu erforschen, streichelte liebevoll ebenso ihre Brüste. Die Ritualistin konnte an ihrem Hals den heißen und sanften Atem von Kuraiko spüren. Ihre Hand ließ sie nun etwas tiefer wandern und ließ sie auf Kuraikos Bauch ruhen wo sie mit einer Fingerspitze den Bauchnabel liebkoste. Sie konnte spüren daß Kuraiko darauf sehr empfindlich reagierte als ihr Atem ein wenig schneller wurde.

Kuraiko lehnte sich nach hinten wo sie nun mit dem Rücken auf dem weichen warmen Sand lag und zog Minya mit so daß sie nun über ihr lag. Sie blickten sich eine Weile in die Augen und Kuraiko legte ihre Arme um Minyas Hüften und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Sie wollte die weiche Haut ihrer Freundin auf ihrer eigenen Spüren. Langsam kamen sich ihre Lippen erneut näher. Fordernd begehrte Kuraiko Einlass und Minya öffnete ihre Lippen.

Während sie sich weiter voller begehren küssten, drehte sich Minya zur Seite und wieder neben Kuraiko und begann Kuraikos Brustwarze zu massieren die noch immer vor Erregung aufgerichtet waren. Wieder unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss und sahen sich in die Augen und Kuraiko ließ ihre Hand auf Minyas Hüfte nieder. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand unter den Saum von Minyas Beinkleid, schob es vorsichtig nach unten und versuchte ihrer Freundin dadurch klar zu machen was auch sie ungeduldig erwartete.

Minya zögerte nun keine Sekunde. Nachdem sie Kuraiko half sich des Beinkleids zu entledigen, legte sie ihre Hand erneut auf Kuraikos Bauch und glitt langsam nach unten zwischen ihre Schenkel wo Kuraiko sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete was sie belohnte indem sie ihre Beine ein wenig öffnete. Kuraikos Herz begann zu rasen und sie liess ihre Hand von Minyas Hüfte nach oben wandern wo sie nun zärtlich die Brüste streichelte worauf auch Minyas Brustwarzen fester wurden und sich aufrichteten. Auch Minya Herz begann schneller zu pochen während sie die feuchte Scheide ihrer Partnerin erforschte und mit sanften Bewegungen auf und ab rieb. Kuraiko zog Minyas Gesicht wieder zu sich heran, presste ihre Lippen auf Minyas und verlangte mit ihrer Zunge erneut Einlass. Während sie sich wieder leidenschaftlich küssten ließ Kuraiko ihre Hand ebenfalls zwischen die Beine ihrer Freundin gleiten. Minya erleichterte Kuraiko nun ebenfalls ihre Liebkosungen indem sie ihre Beine etwas öffnete. Beider Herzen rasten und ihre Körper begannen vor Erregung zu zittern.

Minya spreizte die feuchten Schamlippen ihrer Freundin sanft mit zwei Fingern um an die dort empfindliche Perle zu gelangen die sie zärtlich mit ihrem Daumen zu massieren begann. Bei dieser Berührung musste sich Kuraiko jedoch vom Kuss lösen,

denn ihr Atem ging inzwischen so schnell, dass sie keuchend und stöhnend nach Luft rang. Jedoch strich sie noch immer mit ihren Fingerspitzen an den heißen Lippen von Minyas Scheide auf und ab und konnte spüren wie sie zunehmend feuchter wurde.

Kuraiko stöhnte und wand sich in der Extase die Minya ihre bescherte. Sie konnte spüren wie sie dem Höhepunkt ihrer Gefühle näher kam und griff schnell nach Minyas Hand und stoppte sie für einen Moment.

„Das fühlt sich so gut an. Zu gut. Aber lass es noch nicht enden." bat sie.

„Wenn du das wünscht.." hauchte sie Kuraiko entgegen, küsste ihre zarten Lippen. Ihre Hand ruhte jedoch auf der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Minya erkundete mit ihren Augen Kuraikos Körper. Das Licht des Vollmondes wurde von der braunen Haut auf Kuraikos Bauch reflektiert. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Der Anblick war einfach zu erotisch. Sie wechselte die Position ihrer Hand, und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen durch die zarten Härchen die einen schmalen Streifen senkrecht über Kuraikos Venushügel bildeten, um die Erregung ihrer Freundin nicht vollends verebben zu lassen.

Kuraiko blickte der Ritualistin in die Augen.

„Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass deine Augen wunderschön sind Minya? Darin könnte ich mich stundenlang verlieren."

„Die deinen sind dies ebenso."

„Minya, ich möchte es jetzt so sehr. Zeig mir wie sehr du mich begehrst."

Minya ließ ein verführerisches Grinsen über ihre Lippen und näherte sich Kuraiko. Sie zog Kuraiko erneut in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss für einen Moment. Dann ließ sie ihre Zunge über Kuraikos Lippen gleiten. Einmal, zweimal und ein drittes Mal.

„So süße Lippen. Und ich bin sicher es sind nicht nur diese."

Grinste sie und glitt mit der Zunge tiefer über Kuraikos Kinn, ihren Hals und weiter bis zu ihren Brüsten. Dort umkreiste sie abwechselnd Kuraikos Brustwarzen.

Die Assassinin genoss die Liebkosung von Minyas feuchter Zunge entlang ihren Körper. Ungeduldig erwartete sie sie dort wo sie es sich am meisten wünschte.

Und Minya wanderte tiefer. Über Kuraikos Bauch zum Bauchnabel. Das war einer von Kuraikos empfindlichsten Stellen. Sie schloss die Augen als sie Minyas Zungenspitze tief in ihrem Nabel spürte. Dort für einen Moment verweilte und danach weiter nach unten wanderte.

Endlich. Kuraiko fing leise an zu stöhnen als sie den heißen Atem zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte.

„Was machst du mit mir?" keuchte sie leise und kaum hörbar.

Erneut spreizte Minya mit 2 Fingern Kuraikos feuchte Schamlippen und begann mit ihrer Zunge ihre Perle zu umspielen.

Immer schneller und heftiger wurde Kuraikos Atmung, lauter ihr stöhnen.

Der Abgelegenheit der kleinen Lagune war es zu verdanken dass niemand dies hören würde.

Wieder ließ Minya ihre Zunge um Kuraikos sensible Perle tanzen.

Minya blickte nach oben und sah wie Kuraiko sich wand als ihre Lust nun den ersten Höhepunkt erreichte.

Zärtlich drang sie nun mit einem Finger in Kuraikos innerstes während sie das Zungenspiel weiter spielte. Erneut ließ eine weitere Welle der Extase Kuraikos Körper erzittern und sie keuchend aufstöhnen.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen suchte Minya immer wieder den Weg ein und aus. Ein weiteres mal wurde Kuraiko von einem Orgasmus durchrauscht als Minya für einen kleinen Moment mit ihrem Finger den empfindlichen Punkt tief in ihrem inneren berührte. Ihr Körper bebte und sie versuchte ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Völlig außer Atem lag Kuraiko vor Minya im Sand. Vorsichtig zog die Ritualistin ihre Finger aus Kuraikos noch immer heißer und feuchter Scheide. Sie legte sich neben die Assassinin die noch immer außer Atem war und die letzten Wellen des Höhepunkts verebbten.

Verschmitzt grinste Minya Kuraiko an und presste ihren Finger auf Kuraikos Lippen.

„Ich hatte also Recht. Nicht nur diese Lippen sind süß."

Für einen Moment ließ Kuraiko ihre Zunge die Fingerspitze von Minya berühren, nickte kaum merkbar und lachte Minya zu.

„Minya, das war wirklich unglaublich. Und wenn ich nicht so erschöpft wäre, würde ich mich zu gerne revangieren, du verstehst?", sie lächelte, und zog Minya noch einmal zu einem innigen Kuss heran.

„Das wirst du, ich verpreche es"

Noch eine Weile lagen beide in Sand der Lagune. Eng umschlungen, die Haut des anderen spürend. Keiner wollte den anderen in diesem Moment loslassen.


End file.
